My Enemy, My Lover
by Platti
Summary: Kakashi and Itachi have been longing to meet each other, what happens when Kakashi's sent to capture the Uchiha? YAOI, one-shot rated M for lemon ItaKaka, FOR AkatsukiFTW


**Platti here again! And this is a ItaKaka one-shot for my buddy AkatsukiFTW an amazing writer she is! You should check her out when you get the chance ;) The italics at the beginning is one big flashback, just so you know! This is my first time writing yaoi so please REVIEW and let me know how I did! ENJOY!**

_Kakashi tightened the strap to his leg-guard. Anything that could distract him from the ranting Hokage in front of him was a heaven-sent blessing, even in the form of ninja gear. He was sick and tired of hearing how horrible his fellow Konoha Ninja were doing on the capture of Itachi Uchiha. He would catch him for sure…just not in the way that the Hokage would like him to._

_Nobody knew that Kakashi Hatake, indeed had a crush on Itachi Uchiha. If this were to be found out by any of Kakashi's superiors or even his friends, he would be ridiculed, and even maybe grilled by Ibiki for treason! He loved his village, but he also had strong feelings for the Uchiha…_

"_Hatake!, get your butt out there and bring back Uchiha!" Tsunade snapped making him slightly uneasy. He simply nodded his head and bolted out the door before he could get yelled at anymore like his fellow shinobi, he was deathly afraid of being hit with anything thrown by the fifth, she had a dam good arm and deadly accuracy. _

_White-hair stuck out of the crowd as Kakashi weaved his way through the crowd in the tiny village on the outskirts of the Land of Rice Paddies. Why does it seem like all the bad guys always hang out here? Kakashi thought to himself as he rushed on ahead, he knew that he could be spotted from anywhere even though he's in his civilian clothes. His white hair is a dead giveaway. _

I gotta get out of here_ Kakashi thought to himself as he started to pick up his speed, he knew _exactly _where Itachi is…it's just like he wants to be found. The crowd thinned out before the Copy-Ninja and he couldn't have been happier, he doesn't like crowds, never has, and probably never will. As Kakashi trekked on the dirt paths gave way to more and more fields and woods. Kakashi would have stopped to read his book under the huge trees, had he not been in such a rush to see Itachi. _

_The civilization got more and more primitive the further Kakashi marched on ruthlessly. A sound to his left made him stop in his tracks his eyes darting back and forth, his hands automatically going into his shirt where he hid his kunai strapped around his chest. A figure stepped out of the shadows, and Kakashi took his hands out of his shirt and let his body relax. _

_A little kid smiled at him and ran in the other direction. _That was odd…I could've sworn that the look on that kid was…fear _Kakashi thought to himself as he turned and his breath caught in his throat. There before him stood his target; Itachi Uchiha. The crimson-eyed man stood straight, still as a statue. _

"_I'm sorry, Kakashi-kun." Kakashi didn't get a chance to respond as he was knocked out._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Kakashi woke up with a gasp as something cold touched his cheek…his _mask-less_ cheek. His head turned to look at Itachi as he tried to rouse him from his slumber. Itachi backed off as soon as he saw the silver-haired man's eyes, both of them, burn into his own. Itachi couldn't bear it, he abducted Kakashi for obvious reasons…he just didn't know if the silver-haired man would react in kind to his actions…

The Uchiha renegade was torn, if him and Kakashi were to do anything he couldn't have him thrown out of his village for treason if they were caught

Kakashi sat up and leaned his back against the headboard of the bed.

"Where are we?" he asked, not so sure himself, since Itachi was the one who abducted him…he should know, right?

"We are in a hotel on the outskirts of the Fire Country." his voice was burning with an unknown emotion underlying the monotone. Kakashi nodded, not like Itachi could see. Kakashi didn't want to think of why Itachi brought him here, probably to kill him off and send his body back to Konoha. At least he wouldn't go down like his father, by his own hand. He slid off of the bed and bowed down before Itachi his hands up in surrender.

"Kill me now, Itachi! I do not wish to fight you!" he didn't want to come across as desperate but he probably did, and he didn't really care at this moment. Itachi's eyes got as wide as dinner plates.

"I would never kill you Kakashi-kun!" he sounded frantic as he helped the older man back onto his feet, his hand accidentally touching his crotch area, Kakashi let out a low hiss. Itachi froze in his movements and looked at the Jounin skeptically.

Kakashi blushed slightly and whispered something about his foot hurting. Itachi didn't believe a word of it. He sighed while staring at him with an incredulous look. Kakashi just pouted in return, out of instinct, he was so use to having a mask on. Itachi couldn't take the pouting, not at all.

Kakashi was taken aback as Itachi crashed his lips against his it didn't take him that long to respond in kind though, Itachi guided them to the bed towards the center of the room. Kakashi moaned as Itachi forced his mouth open and snaked his tongue into the silver haired man's wet cavern, tasting everything that he could; how long he had been dying for this moment, for this night. Kakashi was thinking along the same lines as Itachi pinned his hands above his head with one of his arms leaving his other on free to yank Kakashi's head to the side by his hair, leaving his neck exposed to Itachi's hungry eyes and tongue

Itachi's tongue swept around Kakashi's ear lobe, and followed down to the hollow of his neck where he sucked at his pulse point, making said man's heart jump and speed up while a throaty moan escaped through his tightly closed lips. Itachi loved that sound, he needed to hear it more. He raised his head up to stare into Kakashi's bi-colored eyes. He didn't break eye-contact as he reached his hand over to all of the weapons he had pulled off of his lover when he laid him down in the bed. Kakashi's eyes got wide as he tried to guess just what Itachi was going to do with that knife.

Itachi ran the blade through Kakashi's shirt and ripped it off of his body completely leaving Kakashi's torso open to his hungry eyes. His stomach did flip-flops as he saw the scars that made him all the more sexy and the defined six-pack obtained through years of hard missions and training. He unconsciously licked his lips making his lover wiggle underneath his gaze. He arched his back towards Itachi wantonly, begging him to touch his body.

Itachi complied. He ran one of his fingers from the V-dip by Kakashi's crotch slowly up to his Adam's apple, making his body arch the whole way, a broken moan coming forth from his lovers lips. Itachi couldn't make him suffer much longer, he closed in on Kakashi. Kissing his lips, his jaw line, all the way down his neck, leaving open mouthed kisses in his wake, he stopped as he reached one of his dust-colored nipples. He traced the areola making Kakashi moan slightly before he sucked on the light-pink erect nipple and swirling his tongue around the center. While his hand unbuttoned and un-zippered his pants.

His hand brushed over the tip of Kakashi's erection making him groan. Itachi smirked into Kakashi's abdomen he looked up at him and his cock jolted as he saw him staring back at him, his eyes slightly dilated, lust and love shining in them, his slightly flushed face and kiss-swollen lips. The way his hips arched up slightly as Itachi pressed down onto his cock with his own rigid member. They never broke eye-contact as Itachi relinquished his hold on Kakashi's hands, the Jounin wasted no time in throwing off his last articles of clothing along with helping Itachi with his own.

Kakashi didn't get the chance to really marvel in Itachi's body for he was on his knees, his face hovering above his weeping length. The look in Itachi's eyes as the stared into his own was enough to make more pre-cum drip out from his tip. Itachi's tongue danced out of his mouth and licked up the drizzle making the Konoha ninja close his eyes and let out a little mewl of pleasure. Itachi lowered his mouth further until Kakashi's enormous cock touched the back of his throat, he begin to trace every last vein with the hardened tip of his tongue. He added suction while his hands came down between their bodies and fumbled around with his balls

Kakashi's back made a perfect arch and he cried Itachi's name out loud in a guttural moan that vibrated through his very being. Itachi could feel his own balls tighten and un-tighten at his lovers cry. He started moving his mouth up and down on Kakashi's length while his breath ruffled his course silver hair. Kakashi's hands came down and tangled themselves in the Uchiha's long onyx locks, he tried his hardest not to thrust into the wet tightness.

"I..Itachi…I'm…going to…" he didn't finish his sentence as he broke off in an undecipherable cry as he came in Itachi's waiting mouth. Itachi swallowed as much as he could as he slowly coaxed Kakashi's now placid length back into hardness. While gathering as much left-over cum as he could on his hands.

He used this to lubricate his own length. Kakashi watched, his erection now at full attention once again as he watched Itachi work himself over with _own _juices. Itachi kept his eyes on his lover as he coated two of his fingers and without breaking that eye-contact, thrust them through Kakashi's ring of muscles. He couldn't help but moan slightly at how tight Kakashi's ass was. He made a V with his fingers and stroked Kakashi's prostate as he went about lubricating his hole. Kakashi leaned his head back and mewled slightly , like the purr of a kitten as Itachi worked his magic. Itachi pulled his fingers out of Kakashi's tightness and looked at his silver-haired lover in an affectionate manner.

Kakashi automatically moved to get on his hands and knees on the bed. That was until Itachi stopped him,

"I want to see your face as we make love." his voice a deep baritone coated in the velvet tone of lust. Kakashi nodded and laid back down on his back as Itachi placed the tip of his member at his entrance. Itachi didn't need to tell Kakashi that it was going to hurt, he's done this before, it shouldn't hurt as bad as it did the first few times. Itachi lifted Kakashi's muscled legs and wound them around his upper back and penetrated him.

Both men mewled in pleasure at their joining a sheen of sweat breaking out across both of their bodies'. Itachi pulled back out and slammed his hips against Kakashi's again. He repeated this process over and over, making his balls slap against Kakashi's ass, creating a sound of flesh on flesh ring throughout the room.

Itachi grabbed Kakashi's length and started pumping in time with his thrusting, making Kakashi cry aloud

"H..Harder! More!" he panted as his hips matched the speed of Itachi's he knew they both were getting close to that blissful climax Itachi's pace became hurried and broken, he caught Kakashi's lips with his own and they're cries mixed together in each other's mouths as they both came, Itachi collapsing on top of Kakashi.

"I love you, Kakashi-kun."

"I love you too, Itachi-kun."

______________________________________________________________________

**I hope that you all enjoyed it, again REVIEW and this was my first yaoi one-shot, and this is for AkatsukiFTW she is an awesome writer check out her stories!! I'm out!**

**~Platti~**


End file.
